cadmus_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadmus High Wiki
Cadmus High? Welcome to Cadmus High, the government-run top-secret school for the children and spawn of DC heroes and villains! Being a superpowered teen can be tough, keeping all your talents secret and you never really know who to trust, and luckily, Cadmus has programs suited for all your super-needs! Just don't get in trouble, or else the strict Principle Amanda Waller will extend her eagle eye view of the entire school. Whether you wish to be a future hero and save lives or just blend into society as a civilian or a little bit of both, Cadmus High will teach you how to do it! History of Cadmus When aliens, metahumans, and vigilantes began to make themselves known in the form of superheroes, the government took notice and began a sub-division named Cadmus, dedicated to genetically-engineering humans and other creatures to counter any possible attacks from these superhumans. However, they saw that the Justice League and other teams were good, and soon they began to work with them for the mutual benefit of the country, and Cadmus extended its influence to all things superhero. Time passed, however, and soon these heroes had children of their own, giving birth to the next generation of superheroes. At least, they hopes so. There was no guarantee that these kids would desire to save the world and defend it like their parents, and even so they may not be able to keep their powers hidden, exposing themselves and their parents. So, Cadmus devised a program, a "school" of sorts titled Cadmus High where these now-teenagers could harness their abilities, learn to hide or become heroes with them, and most importantly swear their allegiance to the government. A top-secret facility replicating a high school was built, and super-teens began to attend. Eventually, all powered teens were accepted, even those descended from supervillains, in hopes that they may not turn out like their parents. The program is run by Principal Amanda Waller and funded by Bruce Wayne, who secretly holds the title of vice-principal. How The Wiki Works We are a tight-knit wiki whose admins strive for a consistent universe where all users and their characters may interact. As such, not all DC characters may be available as parents, so feel free to check the OC Guidelines for characters in use as well as suggestions for ones that can and should be used. Once you do, leave a comment of you character's bio and origins and we'll see if we approve! Don't worry too much, however, we do allow and encourage for more than a little bit of suspension of disbelief, so whether it be a next-gen member of the Justice League you desire or the most obscure hero imaginable, go nuts! We also encourage users to contact us if any questions you have are not answered here, as all users are deserving of clarity. Now enough rules, get creative with your Super Wonder-ful character! As the Guidelines have not been written out yet, the list of taken parents shall be listed here for the time being: * Bruce Wayne ''' * '''Clark Kent and Lois Lane * Diana Prince and Steve Trevor * Barry Allen and Iris West * Arthur Curry and Mera ''' * '''Zatanna Zatara * Tenzil Kem * Jenna Raleigh * Pamela Isley ' * '''Killer Frost ' * '''Victor Stone * Hal Jordan * June Moone * Lisa Snart * Mari McCabe * Gabrielle Doe * Donna Troy ''' * '''Malcom Thawne * Ares * Circe ''' * '''Walter Langly * Jefferson Pierce * Jim Corrigan * Leslie Willis * 'Oswald Cobblepot ' If you wish to have a child of one of these characters, you'll need to contact the owner's who have already used the character you desire. It is up to them whether or not they'll allow for a sibling of their character, and we, the admins, will not force an owner to change their vision of their character. And keep in mind not all DC characters will be allowed for a variety of reasons, and these situations act on a case by case basis. Don't let this stop you from considering an odd parent, simply contact us with your concept as you would for any character, although for questionable parent characters it may be a smart idea to contact us before development so your fully-created character doesn't have to be rejected and can be recycled into a new character, of which the admins will always be here to lend suggestions and ideas! For ideas for parents and a better understanding of the DC universe, feel free to visit the DC wiki. (we are not officially affiliated with the DC wiki) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse